IL GIOCATTOLO
by Victor2
Summary: 3x9 : Sanzo vede Goku solo come un giocattolo, suo e di nessun altro, ma cosa si cela dietro la sua possessività? COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

|È inutile dire o spiegare che i personaggi non sono i miei ma appartengono | |alla famosa serie animata di Sayuki. A dire il vero ho letto tutte le fic | |che si trovavano sul sito e parlavano di loro e ho deciso di cimentarmi in | |una anch'io prendendoli in prestito solo per il piacere di farli miei per | |un po' (Fantastico). Spero che vi piaccia e che qualcuno di voi mi dica | |cosa ne pensa. ah dimenticavo il mio nome d'arte è Victor e devo dire che | |tutte le fic di Sayuki che ho letto mi sono piaciute tanto, anche se NON CI| |LASCEREMO MAI mi ha lasciato in bocca il sapore agrodolce che amo delle | |storie d'amore, la morte come fine per qualcosa di bello che deve ancora | |realmente cominciare, così tutto rimane sospeso nel vuoto e i sentimenti | |rimangono intrappolati dentro al cuore, il tempo non li può degenerare e | |nemmeno gli uomini, rimangono puri e per questo veri. Peccato (o per | |fortuna) questo accade solo nelle storie e non nella realtà, ma adoro | |queste storie che ti catturano e rubano un pezzo della tua anima, così che | |tu per un breve istante puoi finalmente smettere di esistere e vivere di | |qualcosa che nessuno potrà infangare o danneggiare, poiché nessuno oltre te| |potrà dare a quella storia lo stesso particolare significato che la tua | |anima gli associa. | |Forse sono parole troppo pesanti per cominciare la presentazione di una | |fic, ma amo definirmi un artista senza regole e quindi devo rimanere | |obbligatoriamente fedele a questo aspetto della mia anima. | |Adesso bando alle ciance e cominciate a leggere e alla fine mandatemi le | |vostre e-mail per sapere se vi è piaciuta. CIAO | |azzuricomeilcielo@supereva.it |  
  
Il Giocattolo  
  
By Victor  
  
Quei maledetti demoni potevano usare contro di lui qualunque arma, non aveva importanza quanto forte o crudele fosse, ma non dovevano permettersi di usare Goku. Non dovevano permettersi di fargli del male sotto i suoi occhi, quando lui non poteva reagire e difenderlo. Difenderlo? Lui non voleva difenderlo quella era una maledetta scimmia e molto stupida fra l'altro, non avrebbe dovuto difenderlo, ma ucciderlo al posto dei demoni, almeno così quello stupido avrebbe finalmente imparato la lezione e avrebbe smesso di comportarsi come un sempliciotto dando confidenza a chiunque, avrebbe imparato che era la SUA scimmia, Sua e di nessun altro, avrebbe imparto e poi sarebbe andato all'inferno. Sorrise, non un vero sorriso, solo un ombra senza allegria, solo un fremito senza gioia. Non aveva lasciato che la sua scimmia morisse, se fosse morto chi avrebbe picchiato quando sarebbe stato nervoso? Lo aveva salvato e lo aveva picchiato con tanta rabbia da dubitare persino che le mani che colpivano la scimmia fossero le sue. Poi si era fermato, perché Goku lo guardava pentito e afflitto. "Non mi hai mai colpito con tanta violenza Sanzo! Perché, perché?" gli aveva chiesto petulante "Perché non devi mai più farmi preoccupare così!" lo aveva sgridato e subito dopo averlo afferrato in malo modo per il braccio, così da non dargli il tempo di comprendere appieno l'emozione velata dietro la sua calcolata freddezza, lo aveva gettato sulla jeep, affidandolo alle cure di Hakkai affinché medicasse le sue ferite. "Guariscilo, così potrò picchiarlo di nuovo!" aveva detto con quella sua solita voce sarcastica ricca di indifferenza arricciando appena il labbro in un'espressione di sufficienza, lui era il venerabile Sanzo e per lui la vita di una stupida scimmia non aveva alcun valore, ma quella era la sua scimmia. Poi si era allontanato dirigendosi verso le acque del lago e si sedette sulla riva per fumare una sigaretta, nel vano tentativo di placare i suoi nervi tesi. Gojo lo aveva raggiunto e ne aveva acceso una anche lui. "Nottataccia vero? Quel demone che si impossessa del corpo di Goku e te lo lancia contro! Non ti ho mai visto così in difficoltà, Sanzo!", ma quelle sue parole Sanzo lo guardò torvo minacciandolo con la sola pesantezza del suo sguardo. "Vuoi per caso dire che ero preoccupato per la scimmia?" ruggì contro il demone rosso puntandogli contro la sua Shureijiu, ma Gojo sollevò subito sollevò le mani come per scusarsi di aver solo pensato una cosa tanto assurda. "Quella stupida scimmia dovrebbe imparare a non fidarsi del primo che capita!" concluse poi il monaco spegnendo la sigaretta sull'erba fresca. "Non è che ti scoccia il fatto che qualcuno abbi toccato il tuo giocattolo personale!" ci provò ancora Gojo "Hai detto bene, lui è il mio giocattolo e solo io posso giocare con lui e nessun altro!" rispose infuriato il monaco ma più per sé che per Gojo. "Fai tanto il duro, ma in realtà ti si legge negli occhi quello che provi per lui!" disse il mezzo demone dimenticandosi con chi stesse parlando, no con un uomo qualunque, ma con Genjo Sanzo Oshi, l'uomo più ostinato e orgoglioso che avesse mai conosciuto. Si portò le braccia sulla nuca, in un gesto automatico, per parare il colpo di arisen che sapeva sarebbe arrivato, ma nulla. Il monaco non lo colpì, invece lo guardò confuso. "Cosa vorresti dire?" chiese con quella voce così fredda ma allo stesso tempo sensuale. "Che non serve a nulla avere un giocattolo personale se non puoi giocarci liberamente!" e sorprendendo il monaco gli si avvicinò posando le labbra sulle sue e afferrando la sua testa bionda e spingendola ad accettare il bacio. Forse fu per la sorpresa, forse fu per l'impeto del ragazzo, ma Sanzo non fece nulla, ne in positivo né in negativo, subì e basta. Gojo lo allontanò con un sorriso, il suo solito folle sorriso da conquistatore. Aveva sempre desiderato baciare le labbra conturbanti di quel monaco, così sensuali piegate in quell'onnipresente curva di sufficienza. Avevano un dolce sapore, forse il sapore della sua purezza, anche se gli risultava difficile abbinare questa parola ad un uomo feroce come Sanzo. Aveva sempre desiderato violare quel suo volto femmineo, ma allo stesso tempo maschio e sensuale. Aveva voglia di baciarlo ancora e dare soddisfazione a quel lieve fremito di piacere che il calore di quelle labbra avevano acceso, ma non fece altro. Un conto era destare un addormentato, un conto era amare l'uomo di un altro. E poi se Hakkai li avesse visti, non gli avrebbe più permesso di toccarlo e quel viaggio sarebbe diventato una vera tortura senza le caldi notte passate a scoprire i più piccoli segreti del suo focoso amante. "Gioca con il tuo giocattolo, prima che lo faccia qualcun altro e te lo porti via per sempre!" gli disse allontanandosi e lasciandolo ancora interdetto. Sanzo posò le punta delle dita sulle labbra ancora calde del sapore di Gojo, era per questo che si irritava ogni volta che la sua scimmia dava confidenza a qualcuno?  
  
Si sollevò in piedi e si avvicinò alla jeep dove i suoi compagni erano gia pronti a partire, ma prima di salire al suo posto si avvicinò a Gojo e senza farsi tradire dall'espressione sul suo viso lo colpì con l'arisen almeno tre volte, il suo volto si imbronciò e accendendosi l'ennesima sigaretta occupò il solito posto "Non farlo mai più se non vuoi ritrovarti con un quintale di piombo nella pancia, kappa pervertito!" sentenziò Sanzo, mentre sul volto di Hakkai si dipinse un'espressione di stupore, a cosa si stava riferendo Sanzo? Raggiunsero un villaggio che era ormai notte fonda, si fermarono a dormire in un albergo e come al solito si sistemarono in due doppie, Goku e Sanzo in una e Gojo e Hakkai nell'altra. Non cenarono insieme, o meglio Gojo e Hakkai non cenarono insieme, e anche se Goku non capiva il perché della loro assenza, Sanzo era certo che fosse dovuta alla strigliata che aveva fatto a Gojo dopo che lo aveva baciato. Aveva notato l'espressione risentita di Hakkai.  
  
"Potevi dirglielo a parole che bisogno c'era che lo baciassi?" disse Hakkai stringendosi al petto il piccolo Hakuriu, come se il suo piccolo corpicino potesse difenderlo dal dolore che stava provando in quel momento. "A parole, nessuno sa essere più sordo di quel monaco corrotto, lo sai meglio di me e poi te l'ho detto e ridetto almeno una ventina di volte. io voglio te!" gli disse con la sua solita aria da seduttore sfiorandogli la pelle sotto il mento con le sue dita delicate per sollevarlo verso la sua bocca, per afferrare le sue labbra morbide e setose e chiuderle nelle proprie. La lingua scivolò dolcemente nella sua bocca, dissetando la sua sete di certezze con la dolcezza del suo succo. Il piccolo traghetto volante, stretto nella presa fra i due si mosse per protestare e Hakkai lo lasciò andare libero, mentre le sue braccia si avvolsero intorno alle spalle dell'amante alla ricerca della solida certezza del calore del suo corpo. Gojo lo sospinse dolcemente fino al letto e insieme caddero sopra il soffice materasso, ridendo di gusto. "Mi piace quando mi fai queste scenate di gelosia, vuol dire che mi vuoi bene davvero!" disse il demone dagli occhi di fuoco scendendo con le mani ad accarezzare i fianchi dell'amante ancora stretti negli attillati indumenti che indossava, strusciandosi a lui e lasciando che percepisse, nonostante la stoffa, la consistenza della sua eccitazione, ma Gojo non era l'unico ad essere eccitato, anche Hakkai lo era e non appena i loro membri si sfiorarono, l'eccitazione di entrambi crebbe, così come il bisogno di toccarsi di sentire il calore della carne, senza la barriera ossessiva degli indumenti. Si spogliarono confusamente disordinatamente e sembrò che ci volesse un'eternità prima che potessero trovarsi nudi l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro, mentre le loro bocche facevano strada ora sulle spalle, ora sul petto, ora sull'addome, ora sul collo. "Non ce la faccio più Gojo. ho bisogno. ho bisogno di te." confessò mentre il suo corpo imperlato di sudore si contorceva negli spasmi di un'agonia mista di piacere e rovina. Gojo afferrò il suo membro eretto fra le labbra con fame e desiderio e cominciò ad assaporarlo come se fosse un cibo raro e prezioso, gloriandosi dell'effetto delle sue labbra sul ragazzo che mugolava e gli chiedeva pietà, ma Gojo era un lussurioso e non avrebbe mai permesso di venire a suo piacimento, infatti il suo succhiare perdeva il ritmo trasformandosi in un lento leccare, lì nei punti dove l'eccitazione era talmente da intensa da lottare persino contro l'erezione che si ammorbidiva un po', per poi tornare rigida non appena lui tornava a torturarlo con la sua lingua calda e deliziosa. Hakkai si sentiva morire, e dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto riuscì finalmente a dare libero sfogo alla sua passione che esplose nella bocca dell'amico, inondandolo del sapore della sua virilità. Era sfinito, e la breve pausa che Gojo dedicò alla perlustrazione della sua opera gli diede il tempo di recuperare il fiato. "Perché ti diverti a farmi morire così?" "Perché ti piace! E piace molto anche a me!" ma non fece in tempo a terminare quella frase che la mano di Hakkai si aggrovigliò al suo membro tenendolo stretto. Era bello pensò Hakkai sentire fra le mani la pienezza del suo pene diabolicamente sensuale e potente. "Allora adesso sarebbe davvero crudele da parte mia negarti altrettanto piacere!" disse baciandolo con passione e sconvolgendolo con la ripresa immediata della sua eccitazione, anche se ancora debole. "Mostrami il mio paradiso, voglio perdermi dentro di te!" gli sussurrò Gojo all'orecchio e Hakkai si mosse, tenendo ancora stretto il pene fra le mani, muovendolo sulla sua pelle fino a condurlo alla misteriosa grotta nascosta fra la linea del suo fondoschiena. Gojo si liberò delle sue mani che gli impedivano di muoversi liberamente e lubrificò l'ingresso del suo paradiso con le sue labbra e la sua lingua, lasciando che Hakkai si contorcesse per il piacere di essere violato tanto dolcemente. Poi quando l'ingresso fu umido così come piaceva a lui lo penetrò dapprima lentamente poi con spinte sempre più vigorose, perdendosi con lui in un vortice di piacere che mai nessuna aveva saputo donargli. Venne insieme al suo amante e prima di crollare nel dolce sonno di chi ha appena condiviso una parte della sua anima con la persona amata, pensò; "In fondo questo viaggio non è poi così terribile!" e l'ultima cosa che percepì fu il lieve tocco delle labbra di Hakkai sulle sue.  
  
Nell'altra stanza Sanzo non riusciva a chiudere occhio, a dire il vero stava morendo di sonno, ma gli ospiti della camera accanto alla sua si erano impegnati seriamente a tenerlo sveglio con i loro gemiti ed i loro urli d'amore. Era arrabbiato con loro o era geloso di loro? Schioccò le labbra nel suo solito gesto d'impazienza e si accese l'ennesima sigaretta, seduto a torso nudo sul davanzale della finestra della sua stanza. Faceva davvero caldo quella notte ed era piacevole sentire sulla pelle la lieve brezza che scioglieva quella calda tensione. Posò distrattamente lo sguardo su Goku, addormentatosi sul suo letto. Era il suo perché aveva lasciato il futon alla scimmia. Lo aveva trovato lì dopo essere tornato dal bagno dove si era concesso una lunga doccia rilassante e non aveva avuto il coraggio di cacciarlo via da lì. "Ma tu guarda che razza di stupido, adesso lo butto giù dal letto, tanto ha il sonno talmente pesante da non accorgersi di nulla!" pensò inquieto e gli si avvicinò afferrandolo per il collo della larga maglia del suo pigiama, ma la sua tenera espressione ammorbidita dal sonno lo fece arrossire, mentre si mosse con delicatezza a baciarlo sulle labbra appena dischiuse. Un breve contatto, solo un assaggio di ciò che non sapeva di desiderare, ma che allo stesso tempo gli era proibito. Si allontanò da lui e voltò lo sguardo sul futon abbandonato sul pavimento. Anche se era affezionato alla sua scimmia non gli avrebbe ceduto così il letto, ma invece di scaraventarlo per terra come aveva intenzione di fare all'inizio, lo raccolse fra le braccia e lo sdraiò con cura sul futon. Si sdraiò sul letto e continuò a restare insonne, anche se non comprese i perché. Si rigirò più volte fino a quando il suo volto non si trovò schiacciato nella morbidezza del cuscino che. aveva l'odore di Goku. il suo buon odore. Le parole di Gojo gli rimbombarono pesanti nella testa. Gioca con il tuo giocattolo, prima che lo faccia qualcun altro e te lo porti via per sempre. Si sollevò e raccolse ancora una volta il corpo di Goku fra le braccia, questa volta per riportarlo nel letto e stringerselo addosso. Le forti mani del demone con l'aspetto di un ragazzo si posarono sul suo petto inondandolo di un piacere segreto ed intimo. Sanzo lo circondò con le braccia in un gesto affettuoso e protettivo. Il suo giocattolo, quello era il suo giocattolo e nessuno oltre lui poteva giocarci, nessuno si ripeté mentre il sonno finalmente giunse a placare il suo animo tormentato.  
  
|Come va a finire? Volete proprio saperlo? Ne siete sicuri? | |La mia mente diabolica lavora e nella stanza riecheggia il rumore di | |ingranaggi che si muovono gracchianti. sapete che vi dico, sarà il grado di| |affezione che darete a questa fic a farmi decidere se continuarla o meno | |per ora good night........................ | 


	2. IL GIOCATTOLO cap2

Cos'era quell'insolito calore che lo avvolgeva? Chi era la presenza che lo stringeva forte, come per sottolineare il fatto che lui gli appartenesse? Che buon odore permeava in quella stanza. Era l'odore del sandalo mescolato all'incenso e al tabacco. Anche se le sue palpebre non si sollevarono nella sua mente un bionda cascata dorata si fece prepotentemente largo. Sanzo? Quello era l'odore di Sanzo. il buon odore di Sanzo. il monaco. il suo monaco. il suo Sanzo. Goku si destò violentemente, mai nessun sogno era stato tanto reale. tanto profumato. Sentiva le lunghe braccia sottili e forti del monaco cingergli la vita. Aprì gli occhi, lentamente, perché non voleva vedere subito gli occhi viola di Sanzo che arrabbiati si posavano su di lui e lo rimproveravano per essersi addormentato sul suo letto, costringendolo a dormirgli accanto. Sanzo non si sarebbe mai abbassato a dormire sul futon. Ma il monaco non lo guardava, dormiva beato e tranquillo e i raggi di una pallida luna illuminavano la sua figura elegante e stranamente dolce. Perché doveva avere un aspetto tanto inoffensivo solo quando dormiva e quando era sveglio, a dispetto della sua santità, era peggio di un demone? Goku sorrise, adorava il volto di Sanzo quand'era così dolce, gli ricordava il giorno in cui l'aveva preso e strappato alle fredde tenebre della sua prigionia. Il corpo di Sanzo era caldo e morbido. Tutto il contrario della roccia che lo aveva generato, fredda e dura. Non era la prima volta che il monaco lo stringeva forte in quel modo. Era accaduto già un'altra volta, molti anni fa, la notte stessa in cui lo aveva liberato. Ricordò con un sorriso che il tempio di Cho 'An gli era sembrato freddo ed inospitale, i monaci che vi vivevano subdoli e crudeli. Tutti lo guardavano con sospetto e rabbia, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse un essere come lui in un luogo sacro come quello. Ricordò che durante la sua prima cena al tempio un paio di volte Sanzo aveva sorriso del suo vorace appetito (il sorriso di Sanzo era sempre un lieve incresparsi delle labbra, ma era molto raro), mentre gli altri monaci si erano arrabbiati per le enormi quantità di cibo sprecate per un essere inutile come lui. Poi la notte, da solo in quella stanza, in un letto che non era abituato ad avere. guidato dall'olfatto aveva raggiunto la stanza del bonzo e si era infilato silenziosamente sotto le sue coperte. Sanzo non si era arrabbiato, lo aveva accolto e gli aveva mormorato: "Solo per questa notte però!", ed era stato solo per quella notte, ma lo aveva stretto a sé con quella forza possessiva e dolce con la quale lo avvolgeva adesso. Com'era stato diverso Sanzo prima, a volte si concedeva attimi di tregua, rilassandosi e mostrandosi realmente, ma solo con lui, ma adesso. negli ultimi tempi era sempre teso e nervoso. Goku accarezzò con mano lieve la nuca del monaco, posando la propria fronte sulla sua, mentre i suoi occhi si incollarono alle palpebre chiuse dell'amico. "Che cosa ti sta succedendo Sanzo? Vorrei poterti aiutare, vorrei poterti donare la stessa luce che tu mi doni ogni volta, persino quando mi colpisci con quel dannato ventaglio. Ti voglio bene Sanzo, non mi piace vederti così. non piace saperti teso. Perché non mi dici mai cosa ti angoscia? Perché ti tieni tutto dentro? Forse è colpa mia, forse non sono capace di capirti? È vero che oggi mi sono comportato come un ragazzino ingenuo fidandomi di quel demone e permettendo che mi controllasse, ma ti prometto non succederà mai più, mai più! - continuò con un sussurro, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di essere così esplicito se il monaco fosse stato sveglio - Però tu non picchiarmi più con quella rabbia, mi fa più male dei tuoi colpi! Non mi piace quando ti arrabbi con me, anche se molte volte me lo merito! So che non riceverò altro da te se non i tuoi colpi di ventaglio, ma dammeli con il tuo volto dolcemente imbronciato, non con quella rabbia!". Chiuse gli occhi e si godette quel raro momento di tenerezza che Sanzo gli aveva concesso e si era concesso, chissà quanti anni sarebbero stati necessari perché accadesse di nuovo. quel pensiero ne fece vorticare altri mille nella sua testa. perché Sanzo lo aveva lasciato dormire nel suo letto? Ricordava di averlo preferito al futon perché la notte prima il monaco vi aveva dormito e le lenzuola conservavano il suo odore. Goku, scioccato dalla violenza di Sanzo aveva desiderato trovare conforto e il buon odore del monaco era stato un ottimo balsamo per il suo animo ferito. Si era addormentato con la certezza che presto il monaco lo avrebbe buttato giù dal letto in malo modo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi cinto dalle sue braccia. Forse era il suo modo di chiedergli scusa per il suo comportamento? O forse era una reazione alla paura per quello che era successo quel pomeriggio? Sanzo lo stringeva così come un bambino stringeva il suo giocattolo, facendosi coraggio dalla paura del buio. Ma un ragazzo come lui poteva aver paura del buio? Che sciocchezza, Sanzo non aveva mai avuto paura di niente e di nessuno. Il suo sguardo fiero e arrogante aveva soggiogato uomini più grandi di lui, mentre le sue maniere, poco sante (molto, molto, molto poco) avevano terrorizzato demoni crudeli e feroci. Uno come lui non poteva aver paura del buio. Scrutò attentamente l'espressione sul viso di Sanzo, cercò nell'archivio che aveva creato nella sua mente quell'espressione e il suo significato. Goku conosceva a menadito tutte le sfumature che passavano sul volto del monaco e con gli anni aveva imparato cosa significavano e cosa nascondevano. C'era, per esempio, quell'aria indignata ed oltraggiata con la quale lo rimproverava tutte le volte che gli portava animali strani nel tempio. arricciava il naso e accendeva disgustato un sigaretta subito dopo averlo colpito con l'arisen almeno una decina di volte, ma non appena gli altri monaci scomparivano dalla sua vista gli lanciava un occhiata, sempre severa, ma con quella luce calda e deliziosa che solo Sanzo sapeva ben mescolare con la fredda arroganza dei suoi occhi viola. L'espressione che invece vedeva adesso era nuova, diversa o talmente tanto rara che Goku non aveva avuto modo di catalogarla. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se il monaco non fosse stato una persona tanto ritrosa e orgogliosa. Lui aveva una paura folle di esprimere i propri sentimenti e il piccolo, spontaneo Goku non riusciva proprio a capirne la ragione, ma aveva imparato ad accettarlo e a distinguere le parole non tanto per il loro significato, quanto per il tono con le quali venivano pronunciate. Così Stupida scimmia diventava "non scocciarmi", "ti voglio bene", "ora stai esagerando", "ti odio" anche se quest'ultimo significato lo aveva udito solo un paio di volte di cui una proprio quel pomeriggio. Quello che lo assillava in quel momento era una semplice domanda, che in realtà non gli dava pace, se Sanzo nascondeva il suo affetto nell'arroganza e nell'indifferenza, cosa nascondeva adesso in quell'abbraccio forte e possessivo? Un dubbio tremendo lo fece scattare come una corda di violino, facendolo sollevare di scatto e svegliando il monaco. "Ma che ti prende? Ti sembra il modo di muoverti, stupida scimmia?" lo rimproverò Sanzo, ma era il tono tipico del "non scocciarmi". Il piccoletto lo guardò turbato in quegli occhi rosa, pieni di domande insolute. "Sanzo sei ferito?" gli chiese all'improvviso di punto in bianco. "Perché questa domanda?" chiese confuso "Tu. sei così strano. mi abbracciavi." non sapeva neanche lui come esternare il motivo della sua ansia. "TSK! Stupida scimmia, sta zitto e dormi, tanto dici solo stupidaggini!". Chiuse gli occhi e Goku rimase pochi istanti in attesa che quelle mani che lo avevano tenuto stretto fino a quel momento lo gettassero fuori dal letto, ma sorprendendolo ancora una volta Sanzo lo riabbracciò di nuovo, con lo stesso desiderio di possesso di prima. Goku si rannicchiò felice in quel dolce abbraccio. Non importava quanto sarebbe durata quella fase di Sanzo, era troppo bella per essere sprecata. "Mi piace quando siamo così vicini!" sussurrò il piccoletto in un impeto di coraggio. "Anche a me! - confessò in un dolce sussurro il bonzo, ma poi si riprese subito - adesso dormi prima che mi venga voglia di scacciarti via!". Voleva davvero bene a Sanzo, incondizionatamente, pienamente, totalmente. ma perché, perché doveva sprecare i suoi sentimenti con uno come lui, si chiese per la prima volta. Stava pensando troppo quella notte, l'indomani si sarebbe svegliato con un gran mal di testa se avesse continuato in quel modo. Si accorse di non saperlo, di non sapere perché il suo destino era tanto legato a quello del monaco. Era grave? Ci rifletté un po', mentre il sonno cominciava ad abbassargli le palpebre. No, non era grave, in fondo la vita era piena di cose senza senso, accadevano e basta: Sanzo che aveva sentito la voce del suo cuore e lo aveva liberato pur non conoscendolo. Sanzo che si nascondeva dietro la sua boria, nascondendo a tutti la sua vera anima. Sanzo. proprio lo stesso Sanzo, che adesso lo abbracciava come lui fosse sempre appartenuto a quelle braccia. E sì, la vita era proprio piena di cose senza senso, come lui, nato dalle rocce e stretto fra le braccia di un bonzo. 


	3. IL GIOCATTOLO cap 3

Ecco il terzo capitolo della mia ff, mi spiace ma neanche qui ci sono lemon (nel prossimo andrò a tutta lemon) anche se vedremo un Sanzo poco Sanzo, perché qualcuno si divertirà a giocare con i suoi ricordi ed i suoi sentimenti, spingendolo ancora di più fra le braccia della tenera scimmietta.  
  
.Non avere legami.  
  
"Dammi la mia ciambella, stupida Scimmia!" "È mia, l'ho ordinata io! Pervertito di un kappa!". "Possibile che abbiano tutte queste energie anche di primo mattino!" pensò Sanzo sorseggiando il suo caffè nero e cercando di leggere il giornale. Hakkai li osservava divertito continuando a spalmare il pane con il burro. "Ti ho detto di darmi la ciambella, scimmia!!!" "NO! NO! E NO! È mia!" "Ora ti uccido!" "Io ti disintegro!" gridò Goku, ma quando Sanzo abbandonò la tazza del caffè sul tavolo con un gesto scioccato e deciso, la scimmia deglutì pensando: "Aiuto, si è arrabbiato, adesso ci spara addosso come l'altra volta!". Un pensiero molto simile attraversò la mente del kappa che deglutì a sua volta, ma il monaco continuando ad ignorare le loro liti adoperò la mano libera per aggiustarsi gli occhiali sul naso continuando tranquillamente a leggere il giornale. La sua mancata reazione non sfuggì inosservata ai compagni che prontamente lo guardarono stupiti. "Occhi suadenti, cosa ti succede stamattina? Non ci hai ancora preso a sventagliate, ti senti male?" gli chiese Gojo azzardandosi a posargli la mano sulla fronte, ma gli occhi di ghiaccio del monaco lo raggelarono all'istante. "Se vuoi posso rimediare immediatamente!" disse e Gojo cominciò a gesticolare con le mani. "No, non è necessario, siamo felici anche così!" ma non appena voltò lo sguardo verso il piatto delle ciambelle si accorse che queste erano finite e che un po' di zucchero a velo era rimasto impiastricciato sul simpatico musetto di Goku, che aveva dipinta sul viso un'espressione di beatitudine. La scimmia si accarezzò la pancia, soddisfatta dalla prelibata colazione e si alzò in piedi. "Vado a fare due passi per sgranchirmi un po'!"affermò con aria indifferente mentre Gojo ribolliva dalla rabbia per l'ultima ciambella rubata. "Maledetta scimmia vieni che ti ammazzo!" lo inseguì fuori dalla locanda dando in escandescenza. Hakkai rivolse il suo sguardo a Sanzo che continuava ostinatamente a leggere il giornale. "Sai era tanto tempo che non ti vedevo così rilassato! Quei due hanno messo alla prova anche i miei nervi stamani, ma tu non hai battuto ciglio!" disse Hakkai cercando di sondare l'animo del bonzo, che sollevò appena lo sguardo dal giornale, ma non gli diede alcuna risposta, anche perché non gli piaceva ammettere neanche con se stesso che quella mattina era proprio di buon umore, merito della dolce compagnia della scimmia che dopo averlo svegliato, si era talmente accoccolato nel suo abbraccio da intenerirlo fino a quel punto. ***************************************************** Abbandonarono il villaggio quasi un'ora dopo continuando il loro errare verso ovest, felici, per una volta tanto, di non attraversare il solito noioso deserto, bensì una fitta e ombrosa boscaglia che rese più piacevole la traversata. "Guarda Sanzo, non ti sembra il bosco che si trova tra il tempio di Cho' An e il villaggio?" esclamò Goku in un impeto di entusiasmo "Povera scimmia non dirmi che senti già nostalgia di casa?" lo prese in giro Gojo tirandogli un buffetto sul naso. "Io non sento nostalgia di niente!" ribatté furioso "Goku ha ragione, questo bosco è in tutto e per tutto identico a quello vicino al tempio!" affermò Sanzo con uno strano cipiglio mentre tutti i suoi sensi si allertavano. Quella strana atmosfera non gli piaceva affatto. "Credi che sia opera di un demone?" gli bisbigliò Hakkai "Probabile!" rispose il monaco, che restava con le braccia incrociate sul petto, ma che nella mano, nascosta in una delle maniche del suo Kimono, stringeva già la sua arma. Non appena la fitta boscaglia si aprì dinnanzi, nessuno riuscì a credere ai propri occhi, poiché quello che si trovarono davanti fu proprio il famoso tempio. Hakkai accostò la Jeep davanti all'ingresso e i quattro scesero. I primi a varcare la soglia del tempio furono proprio Sanzo e Goku che entrarono senza problemi. Invece Hakkai e Gojo vennero bloccati da una potente barriera energetica che gli impedì di oltrepassare il cancello d'ingresso e li respinse con una violenta scarica elettrica. "Cosa diavolo succede? Perché noi non possiamo entrare?" chiese Gojo furibondo dopo essere stato respinto violentemente dalla barriera energetica. Hakkai che si trovava per terra accanto a lui si sollevò e con mano esitante provò di nuovo a violare il velo che proteggeva il tempio, ma senza riuscirci. "Non mi piace, qualunque cosa si trovi oltre questa barriera è sicuramente una trappola studiata apposta per Goku e Sanzo!" affermò pensieroso il demone. "Vediamo un po' di girare intorno a questo posto per scoprire se c'è un altro ingresso!" suggerì il kappa e il compagno lo seguì, ma non appena voltarono l'angolo del muro di cinta che proteggeva il tempio si accorsero di essere praticamente sull'orlo di un dirupo e che il tempio stesso era stato costruito (o forse era meglio dire l'illusione del tempio) era stata costruita al limitare di questo, praticamente sul vuoto. "Accidenti, adesso sì che si mette male!" esclamò Gojo notando che il dirupo cadeva a picco in un fiume. Se l'illusione si fosse dispersa, né Goku, né Sanzo sarebbero sopravvissuti a quel volo. "Come facciamo a metterli in guardia adesso?" continuò il rosso "Non lo so, credo che ci convenga aspettare che si accorgano da soli della trappola, tentare di distruggere l'illusione dall'esterno potrebbe essere pericoloso per le loro vite!" affermò Hakkai cercando la mano del compagno.  
  
********************************************************* "Venerabile Sanzo! Siete tornato finalmente!" disse uno dei monaci del tempio inchinandosi in segno di rispetto ai suoi piedi. "Tsk! Persino nelle trappole questi stupidi si prostrano!" mormorò a bassa voce.  
  
"Sanzo, ma cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese Goku a metà fra l'incomprensione e il sospetto, ma non appena sollevò lo sguardo verso il monaco si accorse che non c'era più. Anche il paesaggio intorno a lui stava cambiando. Non si trovava più nei giardini del tempio ma in una delle stanze interne, una di quelle dove i monaci non volevano che entrasse. "Tu sei Son Goku, vero?" disse una voce pacata e morbida alle sue spalle, a Goku parve la voce del mare. Il ragazzino si voltò di scatto e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli nocciola di un uomo che non aveva mai visto lì al tempio. Indossava la stessa veste sacra di Sanzo e sulle sue spalle era adagiato il sacro sutra. "Ma tu chi sei e perché sei vestito come Sanzo?" chiese ingenuamente il ragazzino "Perché anch'io sono Sanzo, come il tuo Genjo!" rispose con un sorriso candido e dolce così caldo che Goku dimenticò immediatamente la sensazione di pericolo che aveva avvertito quando erano giunti in prossimità del tempio. "Conosci Sanzo?" chiese entusiasta "Sì, lo conosco molto bene! Tu sei suo amico?" gli chiese invitandolo a sedersi sul cuscino accanto al suo. "Umh! Anche se Sanzo non vuole che qualcuno usi quella parola, lui ama fare il tipo che non è amico di nessuno!" disse ingenuamente spalancando le sue labbra in un largo sorriso. "Il mio Kouryo non è cambiato affatto! Ma non c'è da stupirsi, lui è sempre stato così ritroso in tutto! Ops! Scusa mi sono dimenticato di chiederti se hai fame, ma credo che sia normale dopo un viaggio tanto lungo!" batté le mani e un bonzo socchiuse leggermente la porta di carta di riso. "Porta da mangiare al piccolo Goku!" gli disse semplicemente e questi abbassò il capo in segno di sottomissione. Quel monaco gli piaceva davvero tanto pensò Goku era gentile e affettuoso e aveva ben interpretato gli immancabili messaggi del suo stomaco perennemente affamato. Quando finalmente il pasto venne servito Goku si abbuffò come al suo solito mentre il venerabile si divertiva ad osservarlo. Quando finalmente il suo stomaco fu sazio la scimmia si sollevò in piedi. "Adesso devo andare, devo cercare Sanzo e gli altri!" ma la mano gentile del monaco lo trattenne ancora. "Kouryo è impegnato adesso, mi ha chiesto di occuparmi di te fino a che non sarebbe tornato, e devo essere onesto ho accettato molto volentieri perché ero ansioso di fare la tua conoscenza! Lui mi ha parlato talmente tanto di te che mi ha davvero incuriosito!". Goku ricadde incredulo sul cuscino e guardò sorpreso il bonzo. "Sa. Sanzo ha parlato molto di me? - poi fece un espressione pensierosa - Sono scuro che ti ha detto che sono una scimmia che lo inopportuna sempre!" disse con lo sguardo basso, ma le delicate dite del sacerdote gli sollevarono il mento e lo costrinsero a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, quegli occhi tanto caldi quanto freddi sapevano essere quelli di Sanzo. "Ti sbagli, lui mi parla di te come un ragazzino. non so se sia adatto dare del ragazzino a chi ha più di cinquecento anni, ma visto che per te il tempo si è fermato durante la prigionia nella grotta forse non è del tutto sbagliato. Stavo dicendo che per lui tu sei molto importante. Sanzo ha molta fiducia in te, ma soprattutto ti vuole molto bene, non credo che sia sbagliato dire che ti ama!" disse con un pizzico di invidia nella voce, ma prontamente il volto di Goku si fece rosso e i suoi occhi bassi e sfuggenti. "Cosa c'è ti ho imbarazzato? Eppure credevo che anche tu amassi il tuo Sanzo!" continuò il bonzo con la sua voce dolce e pacata, tranquilla e leggera, ben immaginando la tempesta di emozioni violente e contrastanti che aveva scatenato nel cuore del piccolo demone. "Io. beh io. come dire." ma il suo imbarazzo fece sciogliere il monaco in una argentina risata cosi fresca che Goku si chiese perché Sanzo non potesse essere gioviale come quell'uomo. "Non dirmi nulla allora, ho capito tutto piccolo Goku! Però vorrei chiederti un piccolo favore!" e Goku si fece tutto interessato, era felice di avere la possibilità di sdebitarsi con quel bonzo per la sua gentilezza. Nessun bonzo oltre Sanzo era mai stato gentile con lui e Sanzo aveva un concetto molto personale della gentilezza. "Quale?" "Mi piacerebbe che mi parlassi di Kouryo, di tutto quello che sai di lui! - ed afferrò di nuovo fra le mani il suo mento e con intensità incollò i suoi occhi a quelli della scimmia - Voglio vederlo attraverso i tuoi magnifici occhi dorati!" il tono della sua voce aveva una cadenza ritmica che ricordava il battito del cuore, era forse per questo che era così ipnotica? "Non so da dove iniziare." "Parlami del giorno in cui vi siete conosciuti, comincia da lì.".  
  
"Venerabile Sanzo, avete un ospite!" disse il monaco che poco prima si era inchinato davanti a Sanzo per rendergli omaggio. "Di chi si tratta?" chiese il bonzo accendendosi una sigaretta, era nervoso quella maledetta situazione gli piaceva poco e non riusciva a comprendere come mai all'improvviso si fosse trovato da solo. "Mi ha chiesto di non riferirvi il suo nome, vi prego seguitemi!" e cominciò ad incamminarsi. Sanzo lo seguì nonostante si sentisse strano ad essere accompagnato in quella che ormai da anni era la sua casa. Addentrandosi nei giardini il suo sguardo si fermò su un olmo, era fra i rami di quell'albero che Goku si nascondeva tutte le volte che era triste e tutte le volte che lui lo sgridava. Maledizione, quel posto era pieno di ricordi, non si era mai accorto prima di quanto sentisse la mancanza di quei giorni tranquilli trascorsi spensieratamente a Cho' An e una parte di lui si trovò a domandarsi se quel maledetto viaggio sarebbe mai terminato. Voleva avere il tempo di esplorare i suoi sentimenti, di capire quello che gli stava accadendo. di scoprire il suo nuovo affetto per Goku. Ma come poteva concentrarsi su se stesso e sulla sua scimmia se non faceva altro che combattere demoni dalla mattina alla sera? Quel viaggio aveva alterato la sua vita così come il suo giudizio, doveva tornare alla normalità per capire i segreti nascosti nella sua stessa anima.  
  
Il monaco si inginocchiò davanti al pannello di carta e lo aprì facendo entrare il giovane bonzo, richiudendolo al suo passaggio. Lo sguardo di Sanzo cadde all'improvviso sulle due figure sedute sui cuscini nella stanza quasi vuota. Una di queste sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e il biondo per poco non si sentì mancare. Gli occhi che lo guardavano. le labbra che gli sorridevano. Komyo Sanzo Hoshi. il suo maestro. il suo adorato maestro. il tempo scomparve, tutto scomparve e i suoi occhi e il suo cuore divennero prigionieri di quelle due meravigliose figure. "Sei arrivato finalmente! - gli disse con quella voce che Sanzo non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare - Io e il tuo amico Goku stavamo parlando un po', ma poi è crollato dalla stanchezza e l'ho lasciato dormire qui sulle mie ginocchia, non ti dispiace vero?" disse accarezzando la testolina posata sulle sue gambe pesantemente addormentata, ma per questo più dolce che mai. Sanzo li guardò ipnotizzato, non avrebbe mai creduto che una cosa del genere fosse possibile, le due persone che amava di più al mondo proprio lì, sotto i suoi occhi. insieme. Che fosse una trappola o altro non gliene importava nulla, adesso non gliene importava proprio nulla. "Non restare in piedi Kouryo o mi verrà il torcicollo per guardarti in viso! Vieni, siediti qui vicino a me, avevo così tanta voglia di rivederti!" gli disse indicandogli il cuscino libero accanto al proprio. Sanzo si sedette preda di quella magnifica visione. Si sentì ancora una volta Kouryo della corrente del fiume, seduto accanto al suo amato maestro. Il tempo era tornato sui suoi passi e il suo cuore si sentiva di nuovo leggero. "Sei cresciuto davvero molto e devo dire che sei anche più carino di quanto non lo fossi già da bambino! Ho sentito grandi cose su di te e ne sono felice perché le mie aspettative non sono state tradite!" "Voi avevate aspettative su di me, maestro?" chiese, quante volte aveva sognato di sentirgli dire quelle parole, quante volte aveva desiderato averlo di nuovo così vicino. Il calore della sua voce era un balsamo raro e prezioso che lentamente guariva le ferite di un animo per troppo tempo tormentato dalla solitudine e dai sensi di colpa. "Ho sempre avuto fiducia in te! Non potevo non averne, anche se." e il suo volto si rattristò, i suoi occhi si riempirono di una tristezza sconfinata. Quel semplice gesto sconvolse a tal punto l'anima di Sanzo da far vacillare il suo autocontrollo "anche se. cosa, maestro?" chiese ansioso di sapere cosa avesse addolorato tanto il suo maestro "Ti ricordi il mio insegnamento, Kouryo? Ti ricordi quello che ti dissi quel giorno? - e le sue labbra si mossero a recitare l'unico grande insegnamento che aveva voluto lasciare al suo allievo - NON AVERE NULLA: SE INCONTRI UN BUDDHA, UCCIDILO. SE INCONTRI UN TUO ANTENATO, UCCIDILO. NON AVERE LEGAMI. NON ESSERE SCHIAVO DI NESSUNO. VIVI SEMPLICEMENTE PER LA TUA VITA!" ".Non avere legami!" ripeté Sanzo in tralice e a quelle parole il suo sguardo ricadde sul piccolo Goku teneramente addormentato sulle ginocchia del suo maestro. Le mani che accarezzavano la chioma castana erano gentili e tenere eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava. "Già, non avere legami; allora perché lui è ancora con te? So che hai provato l'impulso irrefrenabile di liberarlo, lo hai fatto, hai fatto bene, ma adesso basta. Non devi più accostarti a lui, è un demone e tu sei un bonzo, capisci quello che voglio dirti ragazzo mio? Non contaminare la tua santità con il tuo amore per lui! Devi tornare a vivere per te stesso e per nessun altro!" la sua voce si mantenne dolce e morbida eppure a Sanzo sembrò più ruvida di un panno grezzo. Ecco la resa dei conti era infine arrivata e a mettergli violentemente al verità sotto il muso era proprio l'unica persona alla quale non avrebbe mai potuto ordinare di fare silenzio e lasciarlo in pace. Quello era il suo maestro, non era uno dei soliti monaci lagnosi del tempio che lo rimbottava "rispettosamente" di aver concesso la sua simpatia ad un demone con gli occhi dorati. "Cosa volete che faccia maestro!" non riusciva a credere di aver pronunciato quelle parole. "Uccidilo! Salva te stesso! Sai ho sempre creduto che se ci fosse qualcuno nel tempio in grado di attenersi al mio insegnamento quel qualcuno fossi proprio tu! Ha i sempre posseduto la giusta freddezza e il giusto distacco, ma questo ragazzino. questo ragazzino sarà la tua rovina se non agisci in tempo! Ci sono cose molto più grandi che ti aspettano, e traguardi molto più importanti da raggiungere! Liberati di lui adesso!" gli disse posandogli la sua pistola e Sanzo lo guardò sconvolto, quando gliela aveva sottratta? Afferrò fra le mani il gelido metallo dell'arma che in quello strano universo di sogni sembrava l'unica cosa reale. "Uccidilo Kouryo e vivi per te stesso!" ripeté il maestro continuando ad accarezzare la chioma castana. Sanzo stringeva fra le mani la pistola e tremava. Perché, si chiedeva, perché doveva uccidere Goku per rendere orgoglioso di lui il maestro? Non aveva fatto cose che avrebbero già dovuto renderlo tale? Goku era il suo errore, pensò, il suo maledetto errore. eppure come si poteva definire un errore quello che provava nei suoi confronti? Era solo un sentimento dolce e innocente, un affetto che non avrebbe mai trovato sfogo, qualcosa di prezioso rinchiuso nei profondi abissi della sua anima e del suo cuore, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di interferire con i suoi compiti. Poteva continuare ad amare Goku in silenzio (si lui lo amava, ma solo adesso aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo), così come aveva fatto fino ad ora e nessuno avrebbe saputo. nessuno. neanche Goku. Che schifo di vita era quella? Che razza di menzogna? Era proprio sicuro di voler vivere continuando a tacere i suoi sentimenti persino a se stesso? Era stanco di nascondersi dietro all'inferno di ghiaccio e indifferenza che si era costruito intorno. Il muro che lo proteggeva dal dolore aveva finito con il proteggerlo anche da tutto il resto e adesso. "La mia scimmia - pensò - la mia dolce scimmia rompiscatole, o come lo chiama Gojo il mio giocattolo. È questo che ho fatto in realtà? Ho fatto di Goku il mio giocattolo? Se questo è vero allora sono io il padrone del giocattolo, sono io che decido quando giocarvi e quando no, ma soprattutto. sono io che decido quando romperlo! Un colpo. un colpo e il mio giocattolo si romperà in mille frantumi ed io resterò senza, la mia anima sarà salva e il mio maestro sarà contento! Un colpo. il mio giocattolo in pezzi. la mia anima in frantumi. e poi? Poi cosa ne sarà di me? Mi metterò a frignare come un moccioso solo perché ho rotto il giocattolo chiedendo di averne un altro?" i suoi occhi viola tremavano, il suo intero animo tremava. "Cosa c'è Kouryo, preferisci il demone a me per caso? Credevo di essere importante per te! Credevo che avresti fatto qualunque cosa per me, soprattutto visto che non sei riuscito a salvarmi l'unica volta che ho veramente avuto bisogno del tuo aiuto!" la voce si manteneva volutamente morbida e calda. "Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che me lo avrebbe rinfacciato, eppure ha ragione, è vero! Io non l'ho aiutato io l'ho lasciato morire!" ripeté confuso nella sua mente. "Allora se non vuoi consegnarmi la vita del tuo demone, donami la tua! Una vita per una vita, in fondo tu non hai mai desiderato esistere, mentre io volevo continuare a vivere!". Sanzo lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. Lui non aveva mai desiderato esistere. era vero, la prima cosa che aveva pensato quando aveva scelto la sua pistola da bambino era stata proprio "Questa! Così potrò facilmente puntarmela alla tempia!". Ma poi aveva sentito una voce rumorosa e esigente, una voce che gli era entrata prepotentemente in testa e reclamava la sua presenza. Una voce muta, ma chiassosa come un temporale estivo e quella voce era di Goku, il suo giocattolo, la sua scimmia tanto stupida da essersi addormentata sulle ginocchia dell'uomo che reclamava la sua vita. Sanzo deglutì e sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso amaro e freddo contemporaneamente. Non avrebbe fatto a pezzi il suo giocattolo, perché Goku era come il suo maestro, ardeva dal profondo desiderio di vivere, mentre lui un tempo aveva desiderato non esistere. Sollevò la canna della pistola all'altezza della tempia, deciso e risoluto come solo lui sapeva essere, bello così come belli sono gli angeli della morte nel momento stesso in cui stanno per sferrare il colpo fatidico, un solo colpo e tutto sarebbe andato in frantumi. aveva scelto la pistola proprio per questo. Goku si destò spalancando i suoi dolci occhi dorati e non appena vide Sanzo con la pistola puntata contro la tempia e quello sguardo così deciso, tremò. "Sanzo ma cosa fai?" ma le forti mani del maestro lo trattennero fermo, impedendogli di fermare il bonzo. "Guardalo Goku, preferisce darsi la morte piuttosto che ucciderti! Non lo trovi penoso?" disse sollevandosi in piedi e tenendolo premuto contro la sua veste, mentre le dita della sua mano si muovevano pericolose come coltelli affilati sul collo del ragazzino. "Sanzo, non fare sciocchezze, Sanzo! Non voglio che tu muoia per me, cosa ne sarebbe di me dopo? Non voglio restare solo, non voglio più restare solo!" urlò dimenandosi dalla stretta del maestro, ma quell'uomo era davvero molto forte. "Sanzo, non lasciarmi solo. Sanzo! Io voglio vivere solo perché tu vivi, se tu mi lasci io vengo con te! Vengo con te dovunque andrai, anche fra le braccia della morte!" gridò con il volto rigato dalle lacrime. La sua scimmia stava piangendo, lo aveva sempre saputo che gli voleva bene, e anche lui l'adorava, ma non conosceva il modo esatto per esprimere i suoi sentimenti e quindi li esternava con la superbia, la rabbia e a volte la follia.  
  
Goku materializzò fra le sue mani il bastone rosso e con un colpo si allontanò dal maestro e corse verso Sanzo, afferrando l'arma che stringeva fra le mani e colpendolo con un violento ceffone sul volto che divenne improvvisamente rosso. Sanzo sobbalzò e agitò le palpebre per un istante, poi furibondo colpì la scimmia con un sonoro pugno sulla zucca. "Stupida scimmia, come ti permetti di colpirmi in quel modo!" disse con la sua solita voce furibonda. Goku sorrise e le lacrime scomparvero dai suoi occhi. "Ti sei svegliato finalmente, stavi per spararti, per questo ti ho colpito! Ahia, però mi hai fatto male!" disse massaggiandosi il capo dolorante lì dove il pugno di Sanzo gli aveva fatto nascere un bernoccolo. "Perché tu pensi di esserci andato leggero, stupida scimmia? Da qui." disse afferrando l'arma che il ragazzino gli aveva sottratto e puntandola contro il demone che aveva assunto le fattezze del suo maestro. "Come hai fatto a riprenderti con un semplice schiaffo? - chiese il demone sbigottito - Il mio condizionamento mentale era molto potente!" "Tsk! Ti saresti svegliato anche tu con uno schiaffo come quello! E ora finiamola, mi sono stancato di questa stupida commedia!" disse sparandogli un colpo che distrusse lui e la sua illusione, non tollerava più la presenza del demone che aveva evocato il dolore per la perdita del suo maestro. Ma non appena il corpo del demone si infranse in mille frammenti anche le pareti del tempio svanirono, così come i suoi pavimenti e la forza che li aveva tenuti per aria. Senza niente sotto i piedi i due cominciarono la loro lunga fatidica caduta verso il vuoto e verso la morte certa.  
  
Mi piace questa ff, e avrei voluto tirarla un po' più per le lunghe, ma il mio diavoletto custode (che guarda caso somiglia a Sanzo ^___^ ), mi ha riempito di sventagliate(///////// ==*_*' == //// °_° (colpi di harisen)) minacciandomi di farmi reincarnare in una lucertola se non finivo questa storia e non tornavo a dedicarmi al mio nuovo libro (che molto deve a tutte le ff yaoi, ma soprattutto al personaggio di Sanzo(I love You) che ha ispirato il mio Sean(I love also you)) e quindi se non voglio passare il resto dei miei giorni a fare quella cosa schifosa con la lingua (shhhhhhh) mi conviene obbedirgli e scrivere( dolorosamente) la parola fine a questa ff. Quindi il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo, anche perché, non appena mi sarò rimessa in pari con il nuovo libro (il mio diavoletto è più noioso di un editore) voglio provare a cimentarmi in un'altra avventura di Sayuki questa volta non yaoi, ma comunque sempre molto piccante ^_^'... Quindi gustatevi il penultimo capitolo de "Il giocattolo" e commentate!!!! Commentate sempre o il mio diavoletto personale verrà a sventagliare anche voi e credetemi anche se è bello da impazzire ci va davvero pesante!!!!! 


	4. IL GIOCATTOLO cap 4 THE END

.tu mi appartieni.  
  
Il rumore della risacca, il freddo, lo stordimento. Goku spalancò i suoi grandi occhi dorati e si guardò intorno confuso. Era approdato su una delle rive del fiume che lo aveva ingoiato dopo quella terribile caduta. Aveva creduto di morire ed invece era sopravvissuto, ma Sanzo???? Il terrore di aver perso Sanzo lo costrinse a sollevarsi in piedi, nonostante gli abiti fradici e appesantiti dall'acqua, nonostante il terribile dolore che sentiva un po' da per tutto. Con gli occhi stanchi cominciò a cercare il bonzo ma non lo vide da nessuna parte. Forse la corrente lo aveva trascinato lontano da lui. il solo pensiero di ritrovarsi da solo, senza il suo bonzo lo fece tremare fin nel più profondo anfratto della sua anima demoniaca. Con voce roca e tremante a causa del freddo cominciò a gridare il suo nome, ma Sanzo non rispondeva. L'idea che il monaco potesse essere morto non lo sfiorava nemmeno, perché Sanzo lo diceva sempre che sarebbe morto solo dopo averli seppelliti tutti e tre. Quindi doveva essere vivo, ma dove? Scrutò lungo le rive del fiume visibili dall'ansa sulla quale si era arenato. Senti il cuore perdere un colpo quando vide il corpo del bonzo abbandonato dalla corrente sullo steso lato del fiume a pochi metri da lui. Corse verso il ragazzo inciampando per la fretta in una radice, ma alzandosi subito per poi crollare ai piedi di Sanzo, rivoltarlo con il capo verso l'alto per ascoltare trepidante il suo respiro. Era vivo, Sanzo era vivo. avrebbe voluto piangere per la gioia, ma si limitò a stringersi addosso il bonzo, stritolandolo quasi nella forza del suo abbraccio, ma Sanzo non riprese conoscenza. Era gelato fino all'osso e anche lui aveva freddo. Caricò il monaco sulle sue spalle e si incamminò alla ricerca di una qualche tipo di rifugio. Il cielo sopra le loro teste era grigio e lampi di luce attraversavano le nuvole gonfie che infine cominciarono a sfogarsi con un temporale. Goku si rifugiò dentro un piccolo rientro sul fianco di una parete rocciosa. Non era un gran ché come rifugio, ma almeno non sarebbero rimasti sotto la pioggia. Posò delicatamente Sanzo sul pavimento e osservò il lieve rossore sul suo volto, con la piccola mano tastò la temperatura della fronte e si accorse che era davvero alta. "Sanzo." lo chiamò con voce incerta, ma il monaco non rispose. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di accendere un fuoco, le poche frasche sparse qua e là davanti all'ingresso della grotta erano bagnate fradice.  
  
"Maestro io non volevo tradirvi." . Stava delirando. Goku ripensò a quello che era successo nell'incubo creato da quel dannato demone, aveva riportato violentemente alla mente del bonzo ricordi troppo dolorosi per lui, ma adesso non era il momento di lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia, doveva agire in fretta e aiutare il suo Sanzo. il suo Sanzo. si perché lui voleva bene a Sanzo, gliene avrebbe sempre voluto, indipendentemente da quanto male lo trattasse.  
  
L'unica fonte di calore che aveva a disposizione in quel momento era il proprio corpo, e non si sarebbe fatto remore ad usarlo. Si spogliò totalmente, e fece lo stesso con l'amico. Non aveva mai visto Sanzo nudo. non lo aveva mai visto, ma quante volte aveva provato ad immaginarlo. I pettorali scolpiti, la vita esile, i fianchi accattivanti, le gambe lunghe e forti, per non parlare poi della sua zona più segreta. aveva la bocca secca e si sentiva accaldato. Aveva anche lui la febbre, ma una febbre diversa da quella del monaco. Con gli abiti ancora umidi preparò un giaciglio, sarebbe stato il calore dei loro corpi ad asciugarli, sistemò il monaco sul giaciglio improvvisato e lo coprì con la sua veste sacerdotale. Lo raggiunse sotto quello scomodo e umido letto, e lo abbracciò con un braccio e una gamba. Dopo un po' Sanzo parve accorgersi della presenza di qualcuno accanto a sé, perché si voltò fino a posare il capo sul piccolo petto di Goku che sussultò, mentre qualcosa giù in basso si destava. Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica e lo abbracciò. Lentamente la tensione si sciolse e Goku si rilassò sulla spalla del bonzo. Il profumo di quei capelli biondi e di quella pelle lattea lo investì, aumentando la sua eccitazione e facendogli fornicare in testa strane scene a dir poco inadatte a quella situazione. Quante volte aveva desiderato trovarsi nudo accanto a Sanzo, mentre i loro corpi si scambiavano calore? Lo strinse più forte a sé, così come aveva fatto il bonzo con lui, poche notti prima nella camera di una locanda. A quante cose aveva pensato quella notte ed invece adesso la sua mente sembrava una pagina bianca. nessun pensiero, nessuna parola, solo la beata certezza di stringersi Sanzo addosso e il profumo invadente del suo corpo.  
  
"Ho freddo." mormorò il monaco e Goku si destò dal leggero dormiveglia nel quale era caduto. Il kimono sulla loro pelle era ormai asciutto, così come gli abiti sotto di loro. Forse l'umidità aveva solo peggiorato le condizioni del bonzo. aveva paura di non essere all'altezza della situazione. dov'era Hakkai? Come mai lui e quel pervertito di un kappa non li avevano ancora trovati? Lui non era bravo a prendersi cura delle persone, anche se si trattava di Sanzo, anzi forse il fatto che si trattasse proprio di lui lo rendeva ancora più incapace. Sanzo cominciò a rabbrividire e Goku comprese che era inutile starsi a lamentare. Allontanò il kimono e gli si sedette accanto cominciando a sfregargli il corpo con le sue piccole mani. "Non mi lasciare Sanzo. non lasciarmi solo un'altra volta." gli mormorò mentre le lacrime gli salivano agli occhi senza che lui potesse controllarle in alcun modo.  
  
***************************************************************** C'era qualcosa di caldo che si muoveva su di lui, piccole schegge di luce e fiamma e l'odore, il buon odore di dolci e cioccolata. Sollevò appena le palpebre per scoprire che il giorno aveva già ceduto il posto alla notte, poi lo vide. il volto di Goku, sfigurato dalle lacrime, le sue braccia e le sue mani che si muovevano convulse sulla sua pelle. Com'era bello il tocco di quelle mani, quante volte aveva desiderato sentirsele addosso, anche se in modo diverso, più lento, più sensuale. Il volto della sua piccola scimmia era stanco, le sue labbra tremanti, aveva freddo, ma non se ne curava tanto era impegnato a scaldarlo. Sanzo mosse una mano per sfiorare quel volto e Goku si arrestò bruscamente, afferrando avidamente la mano fra le proprie. "Sanzo, ti sei svegliato finalmente, Sanzo." piangeva e rideva insieme e con gioia infinita si gettò su di lui per dimenticare il dolore che aveva provato quando aveva creduto di perderlo. Sanzo accarezzò quella meravigliosa testolina castana con affetto e possesso. Quella era la sua scimmia, il suo giocattolo, non aveva importanza se l'affetto che nutriva per lui offendesse il tempio e la memoria del suo maestro, lui era suo e non vi avrebbe rinunciato mai per nessun motivo. Ecco perché durante quel maledetto delirio aveva scelto di sparare a sé stesso invece che al ragazzo. Goku era tutto per lui adesso, la sua famiglia, la sua scimmia, il suo giocattolo.il suo amore. Basta prendersi in giro, decise nella sua mente, basta girare intorno alle parole per nascondere il segreto nascosto nel cuore, lui amava la sua scimmia. Ecco lo aveva ammesso e adesso si sentiva molto meglio, adesso era legato, schiavo di Goku e dell'amore folle che nutriva per lui. Non c'era insegnamento che tenesse davanti alla forza devastante dei suoi sentimenti, che ora, come un fiume in piena lo sommergevano facendolo tremare per l'emozione e per l'intima consapevolezza di essere nudo accanto alla sua scimmia che piangeva senza ritegno per la paura. "Non mi hai lasciato andare." mormorò il bonzo e Goku sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo e rimase incatenato alla forza di quegli occhi così magnetici. La mano di Sanzo afferrò la sua testolina e l'avvicinò alla propria. Voleva le sue labbra, voleva le labbra della sua scimmia, adesso lo voleva così come non l'aveva mai desiderato prima e la cosa gli faceva paura, ma allo stesso tempo lo riempiva di eccitazione. Goku lo assaggiò, così come lo assaggiava Sanzo. Anche la scimmia voleva essere baciata. stupida scimmia perché non glielo aveva mai fatto capire prima.forse sarebbe stato inutile, lui non era ancora pronto. Lo lasciò andare solo per guardarlo negli occhi. "Tu sei solo mio, scimmia!" gli mormorò e il volto di Goku si illuminò di un sorriso. Che stupido, pensò Sanzo era persino felice di sentirsi dire che apparteneva a qualcuno. forse dopo cinquecento anni rinchiuso in una grotta senza niente da fare se non aspettare, il semplice fatto di poter appartenere era tutto. Lo baciò ancora con la dolce speranza di annegare nella forza di quelle labbra dolci e sensuali, ma questa volta voleva di più, voleva invaderlo e lo costrinse a dischiudere la bocca, per poterne prendere possesso. Ecco, quello era il sapore di Goku, il sapore della sua scimmia. Non esisteva niente di più buono di quel sapore proibito. Era suo e solo suo e lo avrebbe preso tutte le volte che lo desiderava, senza farsi più problemi di morale o altro, senza preoccuparsi di indagare se fosse giusto o sbagliato. Lo avrebbe preso e basta. E Goku? Lui si comportava come se non desiderasse altro. Seguiva prepotentemente il ritmo del bacio, lui lo voleva, non aveva dubbi. Anche la sua piccola scimmia lo amava? Forse la parola amore era lontana dalla sua testa, ma lo adorava, di questo era certo, lo adorava come il sole al mattino, anche se nel suo caso era meglio dire che lo adorava come una tavola imbandita, quello come paragone era senz'altro più azzeccato.  
  
Goku non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo, Sanzo lo stava baciando con un ardore e una veemenza da fargli tremare le ginocchia. Quanta passione si nascondeva dietro il suo monaco freddo e distaccato? Tanta, pensò felice, e adesso lui gli apparteneva, apparteneva a quel ragazzo meraviglioso con i capelli biondi come l'oro e gli occhi profondi come laghi di alta montagna. Com'era dolce il sapore delle sue labbra, voleva assaggiarlo tutto, voleva conoscere il sapore di ogni centimetro della sua pelle e quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, ne approfittò per scendere con le labbra lungo il suo collo, sul suo petto voluttuoso, concedendosi una lunga sosta fra i capezzoli che sembravano non aspettare altro che la sua bocca. Sanzo gemeva di piacere. Lui che restava impassibile davanti a tutto adesso gemeva senza pudore per la sua lingua e per le sue labbra.  
  
Il bonzo affondò le mani nella criniera castana per richiamarlo a sé, per riportare le sue labbra alla bocca, ancora assetata del suo sapore e Goku lo raggiunse per imprigionarlo nel suo bacio affamato. Sanzo ribaltò le posizioni e fu lui a trovarsi sopra la scimmia. Goku sorrise pensando che anche nell'amore era come nella vita, gli piaceva decidere. Lo avrebbe lasciato fare, almeno per ora, pensò. Aveva aspettato troppo quel momento per sciuparlo inutilmente.  
  
Non credeva che Goku fosse così attratto da lui, così come non credeva a se stesso che mugolava sotto la bocca maliziosa della scimmia. Dov'era finito il suo orgoglio? Non lo sapeva e non gliene importava nulla, preferiva rotolarsi insieme con la sua scimmia piuttosto che restarle indifferente. Adesso era il suo turno di farlo gemere, voleva essere lui a domarlo e non il contrario (un po' di orgoglio in fondo gli era rimasto). Percosse le sue carni con lo stesso ardore con le quali Goku aveva fatto avvampare le sue. Prima il collo, poi il petto e infine i capezzoli, piccoli bottoni che si rizzarono al semplice contatto con la sua lingua, mentre la sua mano scendeva in basso verso i fianchi forti e sodi, per poi afferrare il suo membro turgido e pulsante, Goku trasalì per il piacere. Era davvero ben dotata la sua scimmia, non lo avrebbe mai pensato. bene, la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. Scese con le labbra fino alla base dell'asta e cominciò a torturarla con piccoli morsi strappati con le labbra, con la sua lingua infuocata e con le dita. Goku ansimava e affondava le mani fra i suoi capelli biondi cercando di convincerlo ad afferrarlo in bocca, e quando finalmente Sanzo lo accontentò il ragazzo non resistette a lungo alla tensione e sfociò inondandolo con il suo seme. "Sei proprio buona, mia piccola scimmia!" la sua voce era scandalosamente lussuriosa e Goku la trovò ancora più irresistibile. Il monaco si sollevò per baciarlo, così da dividere con lui il sapore della sua virilità, dolce e buona proprio come lui. Goku non credeva a quello che aveva appena fatto, era imbarazzato, ma allo stesso tempo così eccitato. Ritornò all'attacco sul monaco, che adesso lo lasciò fare, lo lasciò indagare sul suo corpo così come non avrebbe permesso a nessun'altro. Goku era una scimmia anche mentre faceva l'amore, ingordo e affamato della sua carne non ci mise molto a raggiungere la sua intimità e a torturarla così come aveva fatto lui. Sanzo tentava di resistergli, ma quella bocca maliziosa era brava a "mangiare". Stava per esplodere quando lo fermò. Goku lo guardò con un misto di incomprensione e delusione, forse aveva fatto qualcosa che non andava. Il bonzo comprese al volo i suoi pensieri e gli sorrise afferrandogli teneramente il mento fra le dita. Quel breve attimo di pace gli permise di avere il controllo di sé. "Non così, mia piccola scimmia ingorda, voglio il tuo corpo prima!" non aveva mai immaginato che proprio lui, il venerabile Sanzo potesse desiderare così il corpo di un'altra persona. Lui che si era estraniato dal mondo degli uomini per ascendere a quello celeste. Sorrise, in realtà non gliene era mai importato nulla di essere il venerabile Sanzo, ma di Goku. della sua piccola scimmia gli importava davvero molto e la voleva, così come non aveva mai desiderato niente in vita sua. Lasciò che le sue mani avide, più della bocca di Goku, scendessero lungo il fondoschiena e si posassero con un lento movimento circolare sul piccolo pertugio nascosto fra le natiche. Goku sobbalzò per quell'improvvisa violazione. Il suo volto divenne rosso per l'imbarazzo, ma Sanzo gli sorrise e continuò a baciarlo. Un dito lo penetrò lentamente facendolo trasalire, continuò il suo lento e ritmico movimento dentro le sue carni ardenti che protestavano e accompagnavano quell'invasione. "Ho paura!" mormorò appena Goku irrigidito e Sanzo si bloccò. "Va bene!" sussurrò abbandonando il suo obbiettivo. Goku era molto più importante della sua soddisfazione, avrebbe aspettato si promise, fino a quando lui non si sentisse pronto. Tornò a baciarlo e Goku si sentì confuso. Adesso che le dita di Sanzo non erano più nella sua carne ne sentiva la mancanza. Forse Sanzo adesso gli voleva meno bene perché lui lo aveva rifiutato, eppure lo baciava con ardore. Goku si scostò appena dalle sue labbra e il bonzo lo guardò con fare interrogativo. "Cosa c'è?" gli chiese con voce pacata "Vieni in me!" gli mormorò con tanto imbarazzo "Non hai detto di aver paura?" non era arrabbiato, pensò Goku "Sì, ne ho tanta, ma ti amo. - si portò le mani sulle labbra come per coprire la pesantezza di ciò che aveva detto - scusa non volevo.". Abbassò lo sguardo, ma Sanzo gli accarezzò la meravigliosa testolina castana. "Anch'io ti amo, stupida scimmia!" questa volta lo aveva detto con un inflessione nuova e carica di sentimento che riempì il cuore di Goku di una gioia infinita. Il ragazzo gli saltò al collo e Sanzo lo abbracciò a sua volta. "Sono felice Sanzo, io sono l'essere più felice dell'universo!" disse e il bonzo rimase sconvolto da quella dichiarazione. Era davvero così importante per quel ragazzo? Non aveva mai creduto di poter essere importante per qualcuno, non nel modo in cui Goku lo riteneva importante. "Anch'io sono felice, Goku." avrebbe voluto dire altro ma le labbra della sua scimmia coprirono le sue con un bacio, mentre la mano del ragazzo afferrò la sua per condurla lì dove voleva che lo prendesse. Sanzo esitò a toccarlo e Goku lo guardò sorridente. "Non ho più paura adesso, perché so che tu mi ami!" mormorò diventando rosso come un peperone e Sanzo lo guardò confuso. Tornò a penetrarlo con le dita, più perché gli era stato chiesto che per convinzione, ma questa volta Goku non reagì con il nervosismo di prima, bensì si rilassò e quando il membro eretto del bonzo premette contro il suo piccolo antro segreto sentì che niente lo avrebbe reso più felice che accoglierlo nel suo corpo così come lo aveva già accolto nella sua anima. Sanzo entrò dentro di lui con dolce prepotenza, strappandogli lacrime e gemiti misti di dolore e piacere. Con l'affetto di un amante premuroso, asciugò con piccoli baci le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto mentre il suo bacino spingeva sempre di più dentro quel corpo meravigliosamente caldo, lo invase totalmente e quando l'anello del desiderio non contrastò più la sua erezione, cominciò con foga a spingere strappando gemiti di piacere a Goku che, con le dita si era artigliato alle sue spalle, lasciandovi sopra i segni del suo amore. Goku non sapeva che potesse essere così bello essere invasi totalmente dal corpo della persona amata, Sanzo non stava riempiendo un vuoto fisico, ma anche psicologico. Il vuoto generato dall'abbandono in una grotta buia e solitaria. Per questo dentro la sua mente Goku gridava: "Riempimi Sanzo! Riempi il vuoto che c'è in me! Cancella quella prigionia!" e questo era proprio quello che il bonzo stava facendo. Cinquecento anni di solitudine cancellati dall'ardore e dal profumo del suo corpo. Dal canto suo Sanzo sapeva di essere ormai prigioniero della sua scimmia , bel modo il suo di non avere legami. Il suo corpo stava arrivando all'apice del piacere. Un dolore infinito che precede lo scoppio di un incanto sublime così intenso da far diventare le carni molli come gelatina. Un riverbero che partiva dal pube e si diffondeva come un onda sismica in tutti i muscoli, facendo tremare le ginocchia e le labbra, mentre la voce viene meno, spezzata dall'emozione. Era in quello stato quando scivolò via dal corpo che lo aveva accolto, abbracciandolo con possesso. Libero, pensò esausto. Libero dalle sue emozioni che lo avevano imprigionato più del dolce sorriso di Goku. Adesso era libero di amare e Goku non era più il suo giocattolo, ma il suo amore, il suo meraviglioso amore. "Sanzo." mormorò il suo nome e il bonzo si perse in quegli occhi dorati. "umh!" "Sono ancora tuo?" chiese con voce flebile e Sanzo sorrise scompigliandogli i capelli "Pensi che avrei donato me stesso a qualcuno che non fosse mio?" gli disse con quel nuovo sguardo intrigante e malizioso "Mi amerai ancora come prima?" quanta insicurezza c'era nella sua voce, l'insicurezza di chi sa di aver donato tutto se stesso e teme di essere abbandonato. Forse era proprio per questo che Goku lo adorava, poiché nel suo lontano e perduto passato era stato abbandonato da chi si era preso tutto. "Sì, ancora molte volte!" e il sorriso sulle labbra di Goku si allargo e stanco di quello che avevano appena condiviso si addormentò. Sanzo lo guardò confuso, coprendolo e coprendosi con la sua veste cerimoniale, niente aveva mai riempito il suo cuore come il sorriso della sua scimmia. Era spaventato perché sapeva che da adesso in poi in ogni battaglia avrebbe avuto il terrore di perderlo, più di quanto già non lo avesse avuto in passato, ma questa volta il terrore sarebbe stato dettato non dalla paura di assaporare nuovamente il dolore di chi resta in vita, bensì dalla paura di perdere il suo sorriso.  
  
******************************************************** Hakkai e Gojo li ritrovarono poche ore dopo, mentre Goku era intento a pescare per saziare il suo "insaziabile" (gioco di parole obbligatorio) appetito e Sanzo restava seduto su una roccia a leggere il giornale del giorno prima (lo so a cosa state pensando: da dove lo tira fuori il giornale visto che poche ore prima aveva gli abiti inzuppati? Non lo so, la storia è mia e me la sbroglio come voglio; ops scusate, ma a furia di imitare il carattere di Sanzo, mi sono in-sanzita il cervello).  
  
La mattina dopo: "Dammi la mia ciambella, stupida Scimmia!" "È mia, l'ho ordinata io! Pervertito di un kappa!". "Possibile che abbiano tutte queste energie anche di primo mattino!" pensò ancora Sanzo sbadigliando vistosamente, sorseggiando il suo caffè nero e cercando di leggere il giornale. Aveva trascorso una piacevole notte insonne. Aveva fatto l'amore con Goku ancora e ancora e ancora. mai stanco delle sue attenzioni, mai pago del piacere di possederlo e lasciarsi possedere. Hakkai osservava divertito i due litiganti continuando a spalmare il pane con il burro. Quella scena era ormai in replica da troppe mattine. "Ti ho detto di darmi la ciambella, scimmia!!!" "NO! NO! E NO! È mia!" "Ora ti uccido!" "Io ti disintegro!" "Io ti ri-uccido!" "Io ti ri-disintegro!". "Io ti ri-ri-uccido!" "Io ti ri-ri-disintegro!". "Io ti ri-ri-ri-uccido!" "Io ti ri-ri-ri-disintegro!". Sanzo posò rumorosamente la tazza del caffè sul tavolo e li guardò torvo. I due si ritirarono come per paura di essere fulminati da quello sguardo di fuoco. Goku deglutì temendo l'immancabile sventagliata e Gojo cercò automaticamente rifugio vicino ad Hakkai. Il bonzo, però, sorprendendoli avvicinò il piatto con le sue ciambelle a Goku che non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi. "Adesso mangia e sta zitto, stupida scimmia. Voglio leggere in pace il mio giornale!" continuò con quel tono duro, sistemando meglio gli occhiali. Non avrebbe mai lasciato trapelare l'intensità dei suoi sentimenti davanti agli altri. Goku, che ben conosceva il carattere di Sanzo, comprese l'amore nascosto in quel gesto e in quelle dure parole. Sanzo era Sanzo in fondo e ci teneva alla sua immagine, quindi non gli dava affatto fastidio che si comportasse in quel modo, anzi, proprio perché lo conosceva sapeva bene sapeva che era davvero di buon umore per trattenersi dal prenderli entrambi a sventagliate. Comunque era meglio non approfittare troppo della sua buona sorte per quella mattina, così soddisfatto si fiondò sul piatto che il ragazzo aveva appena toccato e si abbuffò senza ritegno sotto gli occhi sorpresi di un kappa incredulo. "Hai visto che ha fatto?" bisbigliò ad Hakkai attirando la sua attenzione con piccole gomitate, senza smettere di fissare Sanzo. "L'ho visto, l'ho visto! Adesso basta però non è buona educazione fissare le persone!" gli disse Hakkai con quel suo sorriso che voleva dire: "penso di aver capito tutto".  
  
********************************************************  
  
ED INFINE ECCOCI ARRIVATI AL TRAGUARDO. SPERO CHE LA STORIA VI PIACCIA E CHE LA LEGGIATE CON LA STESSA PASSIONE CON LA QUALE IO L'HO SCRITTA. QUESTA FF MI HA AIUTATO A SUPERARE UN MOMENTO DI PURA CRISI ARTISTICA, NON TANTO SCRIVENDOLA QUANTO VEDENDO CHE VENIVA APPREZZATA. INFATTI I MIEI AMICI SI SONO SEMPRE RIFIUTATI DI LEGGERE QUELLO CHE SCRIVO E QUESTO MI FA UN PO' RABBIA, PERCHE' SE NON TI AIUTANO LORO CHI TI AIUTA? INVECE GRAZIE AGLI UTENTI DI QUESTO SITO HO RIACQUISTATO FIDUCIA IN ME E NEL MIO TALENTO (LO SO CHE SONO ESAGERATA, MA MI SONO APPENA RIPRESA DA UNA CRISI, FATEMI GLORIARE UN PO'). VOLEVO RINGRAZIARVI TUTTI E PROMETTERVI CHE PRESTO TORNERO' CON UNA NUOVA FF. COMUNQUE LEGGETEVI ANCHE "IL RICORDO DI LEI" ANCHE SE NON è YAOI NON È MALE. CIAO A TUTTI E A PRESTO!!!!!! 


End file.
